Niallers Angel
by Heathrawr
Summary: A One Direction fanficccccc. YAAAAHHH. enjoy yoselfs. LY, LOVELIESS.


**This is one of my first fanfics. OMG I HOPE YA'LL LIKE ITTTT. LEAVE MEH SOME COMMENTS. OR THE NARWHALS WILL EAT YOU. JUST KIDDING. BYE LOVELIES! xox**

* * *

Admit it Ari, We're lost." We'd been walking for hours and the Toms on my feet were beginning to pulse with pain. I looked around me. All there was in the whole street was a few trash cans, alleyways and streetlights.

"Lee I'm going to find their hotel and meet them if it kills me." Ari was limping along the sidewalk looking around to see any sign of a tour bus. I walked fast to catch up with her.

"Ari, doll, your feet are probably killing you. I know that you want to meet the boys, so do I but maybe next time they come to town. Because I have no idea where we-"

"Paul, I don't know where the hotel is. Stop shouting give me space for a second. Jesus." I knew that accent. My head shot up and surely enough walking out of an alleyway and across the street was a seemingly short boy with hair sticking up around his head. My heart was probably audible from the place where he was standing.

"Ari, please tell me I am dreaming, or is that mother fucking Niall Horan?" I looked at Ari and she nodded slowly, her face a pale white. She opened her mouth to scream before I shoved my hand over her mouth.

"Ari, no screaming you'll scare him."

"Scare who?" Said that adorable Irish accent again. I spun around so fast I almost caught whiplash. There stood that beautiful blond haired, blue eyed boy that I dreamed of. He smiled flashing his non perfect teeth, that I wouldn't change for anything. Ari completely lost it.

"OH MY GOD NIALL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ONE DAY I'M GOING TO MA-"

"Ari." I hissed without looking over my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. She just loves you a lot."

He blushed pure red. Oh my god I'm going to faint.

"Thats alright, so this is quite embarrassing, but could you tell me where I am?" He laughed slightly. I looked around the quite deserted street, lit with just street lights and the stench of trash cans.

"I think we're in the ghetto." I willed myself to say without swooning like the super fangirl that I was. He just chucked.

"Niall, Niall, where the hell are you? Where the hell are we?" I heard a voice from behind Niall say.

"Here Lou." Niall said waving behind him. This was all too much for Ari, as Louis was her favourite. I heard a couple of trash cans thud behind me and when I eventually brought myself to look way from Niall's gorgeous blue eyes, Arianna was lying in a heap of fabric and food waste.

"Oh my god, your friend!" Louis said rushing towards us. He put his arm on Niall's shoulder. "OMG NOUIS" said the fangirl part of my brain. I covered my mouth with my hands but they both just smirked and went over to where Arianna lay.

"Whats her name?" Niall asked looking up at me.

For a second I'm sure I forgot. "A-Arianna." I said foolishly.

"Arianna?" He said, shaking her gently.

"Arianna!" Louis shouted poking her in the cheek. Was I really witnessing this? 2 minutes ago I was walking down a street that was seemingly One Direction free just after their concert. Now I was having a conversation with 2/5 of them, I made Niall Horan blush. I made Louis Tomlinson laugh.

Arianna opened her eye, but as soon as she caught a glimpse of Louis her eyes closed again.

"We'll just have to take her to the tour bus then." Louis said. "Help me carry her Niall."

They both went at each side of her and gently carried her in the general direction of the alley that I first saw Niall emerging from. Eventually we got to the alley. Where the huge tour bus was parked.

"Would you knock the door please... ugh?"

"Lee" I said, helping him out.

"Lee," The way he said my name oh my god. "Would you knock on the door please Lee?"

I obeyed and knocked on the door. Zayn pulled it open.

"Niall you can't just g-" He stopped and looked me up and down before blushing and smiling. "It appears that I'm mixed up." He looked behind me to where Niall and Louis were struggling to hold a seemingly dead Arianna. He gestured that we all come in. I couldn't believe I was actually in One Direction's tour bus. _With_ One Direction, carrying my best friend of 16 years.

"Lie her down on the sofa there." Said Liam emerging from the stairs brushing his teeth with the famous flashing toothbrush. OMG OMG OMG OMG THE FLASHING TOOTHBRUSH my fangirl brain thought.

"What happened to her?" Said Harry standing behind Liam.

"She saw Louis, and then she fainted." I felt like I was about to do the same.

"I bet that's flattering Lou." Said Harry laughing. "I'm harry. What's your name?"

"L-Lee." I replied like a child.

"Nice to meet you."

Arianna came around eventually after Louis put some ice in a napkin and dabbed it gently on Arianna's forehead.

"I can't believe I'm here." She said.

"Well believe it," Louis said smiling.

I sat listening to them talking for a while. Before deciding I should switch my phone on for a storm of text from my mum and dad. I should probably tell them I'm okay.

_I'm okay Mum. I'm coming home soon. Me and Ari met one direction and we're in their tour bus as we speak! :)_

_Okay darling. Just be careful. And well done for meeting them! :) mum xx_

__Niall and I had the most random conversations about strange things. And when the boys drove me and Ari home in the tour bus, Niall walked me to my door. Ari had said goodbye to Louis and gone straight inside. But Niall stayed and started talking.

"I've had loads of fun tonight, Lee." He said to me smiling in the most adorable way.

"So have I."

"Here, maybe we should hang out tomorrow. Call me okay?" He slipped a piece of paper in my hand. And leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. Even though he was pretty short, I was still shorter, as I was only wearing my toms.

When I left and got into bed that night I lay there thinking. Niall Horan gave me his number. Niall Horan asked me to go hang out with him. Niall Horan is PERFECT.

"Ari?" I said into the dark.

"What?" She replied.

"Niall gave me his number."

"Shut UP!"

"I'm serious."

"Louis gave me his number."

I turned on the light. And opened my mouth silently screaming. I hugged Ari and then we discussed what I was going to wear for tomorrow.

"... What do you think Ari, hair down or up?"

Silence.

"Ari?"

I took it that she'd fallen asleep. And turned around in the sheets.

**BAAAAAM. So yeah, the first chapter done. Send me yo reviews and such. Ly lovelies. Toodles xoxo**


End file.
